hetaliaroleplayoftherandomspotfandomcom-20200214-history
Oregon
Information Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Human Name: Annaya Marshall Nicknames: Ani (Ah-nee) Prefers to be called this, if not her state name. Relationship Status: In a relationship Siblings: America, Canada, all 49 other states Height: '''5’4" {C '''Weight: '''130 lbs. {C Appearance '''Hair: '''Brown, red highlights, almost always straightened or in a high ponytail. Waist length. {C '''Eyes: '''Light blue, but bright and sparkly. Can seem to be slightly blue-brownish when she’s upset. {C '''Build: '''Moderately muscular, some weight but not above average. {C '''Clothes: White tank top with black diagonal stripes which is a little too tight-fitting at the top but loose at the bottom. Black (slightly brownish) leather jacket. Loose, thin gray scarf. Dark blue, faded skinny jeans, slightly ripped. Black/brown strappy combat boots. {C Personality She loves annoying people and is violent. She’s great at making enemies and bad at making friends. She seems peaceful at first sight, but she is sharp and sarcastic once you get to know her. Actually, once you start to interact with her. She carries a camera around and videotapes/photographs people doing various humiliating things and posts the videos on Youtube and the pictures on her blog, which is to remain unnamed. She likes harassing people but it comes back to bite her. She reveals secrets and cannot be trusted unless you’re extremely close to her, which is rare. She also has trust issues. She’s a mix of a lot of characters, which will not be named because of the long list. She has huge family issues and hates most of her siblings. People say she’s a tsundere, which she basically is. Only instead of just lovers, it's also people she loves, including friends and family. But she isn't very close to many people, so. She disregards the common hipster stereotype that people always give her, even though she can be like one at times. She claims it’s illegal to eat ice cream on Sundays but loves breaking this "rule." And she can’t pump her own gas. She also has no sales tax. History She used to be populated with Native Americans, like her sister Washington. She still is, only not as much as her said sister. She is very close to her siblings on the east since they were the ones that moved to her state in the first place. Her most well known city Portland is constantly being mistaken for the capitol, which it isn't. But it's definitely one of the main cities. Her human history is extremely personal and she doesn't like talking about it. Relationships FRIENDSHIPS New York: '''She's close to her, constantly being weirdoes together at parties and such. '''Pennsylvania:' '''One of her closest friendships. They're always wreaking havoc together and being annoying. Which has led them to a few enemies. '''Massachusetts: '''Sometimes friends, sometimes enemies. They're constantly seen near each other, but get in disagreements a lot. '''RIVALRIES' Prussia: Her main enemy. They're always fighting and sometimes the fights go way too far, like Oregon ending up in the hospital. She also hates him because he spends so much time around Mass. '''England: '''She loves annoying him. What else is there to say? '''Washington: '''This can also fall into either category. They don't interact much, but Oregon loves annoying her.